herofandomcom-20200223-history
Sharon Carter (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Sharon Carter, also known as Agent 13, is the great niece of legendary S.H.I.E.L.D. founder, Peggy Carter and one of the secondary protagonists in the 2014 film Captain America: The Winter Soldier and the 2016 film Captain America: Civil War. She is portrayed by Emily VanCamp, who also played Amanda Porter in Revenge. Biography Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Proving her Value The great-niece of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s co-founder Peggy Carter, Sharon grew an interest in the agency, and followed Peggy's advice to join despite her mother's protests to the contrary. To ensure she would not be on her famed ancestor's shadow, Sharon refused to disclose her surname while at S.H.I.E.L.D. Undercover Mission haron Carter was assigned by Nick Fury to protect and monitor Steve Rogers in his home apartment and was given the apartment opposite to his, acting as a nurse going by the name Kate. She would report back to Fury to ensure that Rogers was not a threat to S.H.I.E.L.D. and could be trusted. Over her tenure as his protector, Carter became well acquainted with Rogers, and would talk to him whenever they met, often flirting with Rogers in order to gain his trust. One day, Sharon Carter met Steve Rogers outside their respective apartments; after a brief chat, Rogers shyly asked Carter if she wished to join him for coffee, which she politely refused, noting she had to do her laundry. Before she left, Carter informed Rogers that he seemed to have left his radio on as it was still playing music. When Nick Fury was attacked by the Winter Soldier in Rogers' apartment, Carter burst in to aid Rogers, informing him that she was a member of the S.H.I.E.L.D. special service and had been assigned by Fury to protect him. She stayed with Fury providing medical attention while Rogers attempted to apprehend the attacker. Meeting with Alexander Pierce When Nick Fury was declared dead after surgery failed to save him, Carter met with Alexander Pierce inside the Triskelion, who then had questioned her about the incident and reassured her by saying that she had done everything she could have done to save the Director. As she exited Pierce's office, Carter passed Steve Rogers who was also on his way to meet with Pierce; as they passed Rogers nodded to her and called her neighbor without eye contact. When Jasper Sitwell later ordered all of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents to join the manhunt for Captain America after he escaped the Triskelion and taken out multiple members of Brock Rumlow's STRIKE team, Carter questioned his orders, demanding that if they were going to hunt down Captain America, they should learn why. However, Pierce then arrived and told the staff that Rogers was withholding important information connected to the Attack on Nick Fury. HYDRA Uprising Carter was working in the central control room for Project Insight when Captain America revealed the infiltration of HYDRA. Brock Rumlow and STRIKE walked into the control room and Rumlow threatened to kill Cameron Klein, the agent in charge of the launch, unless he began the launch sequence immediately. Klein refused, saying that he would not put the Helicarriers in the air. Rumlow ordered him to step away from his station but Carter then intervened. She pointed her gun at him telling him to stand down; as she did this, the other loyal S.H.I.E.L.D. agents in the room pointed their guns at STRIKE. Although Rumlow dropped his weapon, he used a knife to slash out Carter and a gunfight broke out. Rumlow, despite Carter's best efforts, managed to put the Helicarriers in the air before escaping while Carter continued firing at him. Working for the CIA Leaving S.H.I.E.L.D. With S.H.I.E.L.D. having been dismantled after the events of the HYDRA Uprising, Sharon Carter was left without employment. Seeking to still have a job which involved helping people, she joined the CIA as an agent given the skills she possessed as a spy. To prove herself as an expert marksman, she demonstrated her abilities at a shooting range. Her skills later got her promoted to the Joint Counter Terrorist Centre, working with Everett Ross in Berlin. Peggy's Funeral When her aunt passed away, Carter attended the funeral in London. Carter gave a eulogy for her aunt; while giving the eulogy, Sam Wilson who attended the funeral, noticed Carter and told Steve Rogers, who was also in attendance and realized that Carter was related to his former love. In Carter's eulogy, she explained that she could never live up to her aunt so that was why she never revealed to anyone that they were related to each other. At the wake, Carter and Rogers talked to each other with Rogers having only just learnt that she was Peggy Carter's niece. Rogers asked if she told Peggy about her spying on Rogers when they were neighbors and Carter told him that she didn't want to keep any secrets from her aunt about him. They then talked about the Sokovia Accords, where Rogers considered retiring from being Captain America, but Carter believed that Rogers could never stop as it suited him. Bombing of the Vienna International Centre The two were interrupted by Sam Wilson who informed Rogers that the International Centre in Vienna had been destroyed. Carter, Rogers and Wilson all watched the news report saying that the bomb was set by James Barnes. Carter told Rogers and Wilson that she had to get back to Berlin and left the two of them behind. When Rogers and Wilson planned to go to find Barnes, Carter met up with them at a cafè and gave them some information about Barnes, including that her CIA team had orders to kill him. Capturing Captain America When Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson, Bucky Barnes and T'Challa were all brought to the Joint Counter Terrorist Centre, they were greeted by Carter and Everett Ross. Rogers and Wilson were taken to Tony Stark who informed them of the situation. Carter gave them the receipt for their equipment. Fighting Winter Soldier When Barnes was being interrogated by Helmut Zemo, Carter disabled the restrictions so Rogers could eavesdrop on the conversation. When the electricity in Berlin went off due to Zemo's e-bomb, Barnes, under the control of Zemo, made his escape. Carter led Stark and Natasha Romanoff where they could apprehend Barnes. While escaping, Barnes engaged in a fight with Stark, Carter and Natasha Romanoff. When Barnes defeated Stark, Carter and Romanoff stepped in and fought him. Carter held her own against Barnes but was soon thrown by Barnes, smashing into a table and quickly subduing her. Aiding fugitives While Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson and James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes were all being hunted by the government, Rogers called Carter and got her to retrieve their confiscated equipment (Captain America's Shield and EXO-7 Falcon) for them. She met up with them in a secret location. Rogers thanked Carter for risking her job for them and the two shared a passionate kiss that Rogers stated was late. After they kissed, Carter left the three and went back to Berlin. Decimation and Resurrection Sharon Carter was one of the many who were killed by the Mad Titan Thanos, who succeeded in collecting all of the Infinity Stones. Along with the others, she was revived by Dr. Bruce Banner, and the Avengers and the other heroes succeeded in defeating the Mad Titan for good. Gallery Sharon Carter (Earth-199999) 001.jpg|Sharon Carter in Captain America: The Winter Soldier. Cc5e540d9741432c246055aa7b0bffd3.jpg Sharon_Carter_mcu_crop.jpg Carter_Crossbones.jpg|Carter threatens Brock Rumlow to stand down. Civil_War_Agent_13_Char_art.png|Sharon Carter in Captain America: Civil War. Sharon-Carter-CW-Crop.jpg Cf16180285e690a2a93c6aab82668cc7d56b7650.jpg Sharon-vs-Bucky.png|Sharon fighting a brainwashed Bucky Barnes. Civil War Promo 02.jpg|Sharon with Team Captain America. Trivia *She was originally written to be Peggy's younger sister, but was written as her niece. *She was originally suppose to appear in ABC's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., but Emily VanCamp was working on ABC's Revenge, at the time. *There is a possibility that shew as meant to be part of the Avengers' clash, as concept art has her as a member of Captain America's faction. *At one point she was suspose to be Avengers endgame. *The character has been annouced to be part of the upcoming Disney+ show, Falcon and Winter Solider. Navigation Category:Avengers Members Category:Lawful Good Category:Outright Category:In Love Category:Movie Heroes Category:Special Agents Category:Secret Agents Category:Female Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Martial Artists Category:Tragic Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Revived Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Rescuers